


Some May Say It's a Weakness

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Tentoo gets sick for the first time and Rose is dreading the experience.  What she gets instead surprises her.





	Some May Say It's a Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt.

Rose knew it was inevitable. With the Doctor now being human, she knew he would eventually get sick at one point.  
And now, the day she had been dreading had come. What had started with a strange tickle at the back of his throat had developed into a full-blown cold. She knew how guys got when they got sick. All whiney and needy, playing up every single symptom until it sounded like they were dying. Mickey had been the absolute worst when it came to that. And the Doctor had always bemoaned the inadequacies of human physiology… she bet he’d be even worse. 

He was up sneezing his brains out at 3AM, and Rose heard him grumbling to himself in Gallifrean (well, as best as he could grumble with such a scratchy throat). Knowing that she was going to deal with full-blown man flu, she decided to take pity on him and drive over to the 24-hour chemist just down the street to get him some medicine.

Her heart clenched at the sight that greeted her when she got home. All the lights in the flat were on, and the Doctor was standing in the doorway with his blanket wrapped around him like a cloak. He looked pitiful. She opened the car door and turned to grab the shopping bag.

“You left.” She jumped at the sound of his voice so close. Man, he could be quiet when he wanted to be.

“Just to get you some medicine. I thought you were going back to bed after your little sneeze-fest.” She explained handing him the bag. He peered into it and tutted.

“Oh, I don’t need this…” He started to say but was overcome by a coughing fit. Rose quickly locked the car and started ushering him back into the flat.

“Doctor, you’re sick.”

“Yup!” He barked out a laugh. “Isn’t that brilliant?” Rose looked up at him nonplussed.

“What? You like bein’ sick?”

“Of course not! I feel like absolute rubbish! But, don’tcha see, Rose? My clever immune system is learning how to fight infections! Some might say it’s a weakness – but let’s be honest I’m glad this isn’t some deadly disease I’ve contracted, just a silly old cold – but once your body learns to fight it it’s not so bad the next time!” He sounded so delighted, even though he was talking himself hoarse. Rose rolled her eyes at her daft half-alien, but she couldn’t help but smile at him.

“You still need rest, and if you give me this cold…” She left the threat hang in the air. He just chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulder, letting her into his little blanket cloak.

“Then I’ll take care of… oooof…. Ooooooaaaaaaa. KA-CHOO!”

Rose handed him a tissue which he gladly accepted.


End file.
